Naissance mutliple
by elisabeth49
Summary: John et Elisabeth vont devoir faire face à une joli conséquence de leurs nuits bien agitées.
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures, la cité était encore plongée dans le calme. Les rayons lumineux de l'astre jaune entraient dans la chambre. Il étendait sa douce chaleur sur le lit placé près de la fenêtre. Il venait inonder deux corps nus, enlacés. D'un point de vue extérieur, l'aménagement de la pièce laissait croire qu'une tornade était passée dans la nuit. Des vêtements, des feuilles étaient éparpillées un peu partout.

L'homme et la femme dormaient profondément, un sourire flottait sur leur visage serein.

Soudain, une voix sortant des haut-parleurs de la cité vint briser la quiétude de nos deux dormeurs.

« LE DOCTEUR WEIR EST ATTENDU EN SALLE DE REUNION »

L'intéressée et le jeune homme ouvrirent les yeux en grimaçant. Ils n'aimaient pas se faire réveiller de cette manière.

-Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Je ne sais pas John, répondit Elisabeth.

Cette dernière se releva doucement sur un coude. Son regard se posa sur la vue que l'on pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre et la lumière qui rentrait à flot dans la chambre. La jeune femme sursauta paniquer.

-Oh non, mince ! S'exclama la diplomate en se redressant précipitamment, quel heure-t-il ?

Le militaire tourna la tête vers le réveil et annonça :

-Il est 9h30 passé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Oh mon dieu, J'ai oublié que j'avais un briefing ce matin. Cherchant quelque chose du regard, elle finit par trouver ce quel cherchait au pied de la table de chevet. Elle pris sa radio et l'alluma.

// Lieutenant Grodin, j'arrive dans quelques minutes//

// Bien madame, je vais prévenir l'équipe d'exploration. Terminer//

Liz sortit du lit et commença à récupérer ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Mais, l'homme sur le lit n'avait pas envie de la voir partir comme ça. Il se mit assis sur le lit et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme qui passait près de lui pour récupérer son t-shirt. Il la tira vers lui afin que cette dernière s'installe sur le bord du lit à côté de lui. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormis ?

-Bonjour ! Répondit Liz un sourire sur les lèvres et le regard amusé. Oui, j'ai merveilleusement bien dormi, enfin pour le peu que j'ai réussi à dormir.

-Oh plein toi ! Rigola John en la serrant un peu plus contre lui et en lui donnant un baiser dans le creux cou.

-John ! S'exclama-t-elle, je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion et je suis déjà en retard.

-Je le sais mais je voudrais que tu restes avec moi, lui dit-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

-Moi aussi. Mais je ne peux pas, ils vont avoir des soupçons si je ne viens pas.

-Je comprends, abdiqua le militaire, mais il faudra pourtant leur dire un jour.

-Oui, mais cela peut attendre, un petit peu, je ne pense pas que cela soit le moment, expliqua la diplomate en lui rendant son baiser. Et pis, c'est un peu excitant de devoir se cacher…

La jeune femme s'écarta des bras de son amant et se dirigea vers la porte de ses quartiers. L'homme était toujours dans le lit et la regardait se déplacer. Son regard était plein de tendresse, de joie et surtout d'amour. Elle sourit une dernière fois à celui-ci, ouvrit la porte et sortit rejoindre le centre de commandement de la cité.

John resta quant à lui plonger dans ses pensées. Il se remémorait la soirée d'hier soir et ce qui avait suivi comme étant la plus belle nuit de sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

_« Flash back » _

_Son équipe et lui étaient partis en mission, il y a de cela une semaine, sur une planète du nom de P6X… Il ne savait plus. Il n'a jamais eu la mémoire des codes des planètes. ___

_Le début avait pourtant bien commencé. Bon d'accord Rodney s'était plaint de la chaleur, du vent… au bout de seulement dix minutes mais à part ce petit détail tout était apparu calme. _

_Une forêt entourait la porte des étoiles, elle s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Le malp n'avait repéré aucun signe de vie dans les alentours immédiats. C'est pourquoi leur petit groupe avait été envoyé par Elisabeth afin de découvrir si cette planète ferait un bon site Alfa et si cette planète était dangereuse. _

_Cela faisait maintenant presque deux heures qu'ils marchaient en direction du Nord, quand ils étaient arrivés à l'orée du bois, dans une clairière. Ils s'étaient avancés prudemment : d'abord lui, puis Ronon, ensuite Mc Kay et Teyla qui avait fermé la marche. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu de la clairière lorsque soudain, ils avaient vu surgir un groupe d'autochtone hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles courant vers eux en les menaçants d'arcs et de lances._

_-Oh là ! Je crois que l'on n'est pas les bienvenus, s'était-il exclamé._

_-Oui, ils ont plutôt l'air furax, avait rajouté le Satédien._

_-Ils vont nous tuer, avait commencé à paniquer le scientifique. On va tous mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! _

_-Calmez-vous Rodney, avait alors ordonné John._

_-Peut-être, pourrait-on parler avec eux, histoire de les raisonner, proposa Teyla. _

_-Je ne suis pas sur que cela serait bien utile, avait contrecarré le militaire en faisant quelques pas en arrière. Ils ont plutôt l'air primitif et ils ne parlent pas la même langue que nous._

_Teyla s'était avancée de quelques mètres et avait tenté de parler assez fort pour être entendu des indigènes:_

_-Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques…_

_Sa phrase avait été interrompue par le tir d'une flèche qui s'était s'encochée dans la terre à un mètre d'elle._

_-Bon okay ! Avait finalement décidé John, changement de plan. On dégage !_

_Sans réfléchir ni une ni deux, ils étaient partis en courant dans le sens inverse afin de rejoindre Atlantis. De toute évidence cette planète était habitée et leurs occupants n'étaient pas ravis de les voir fouler leur territoire. Notre petit groupe courait en prenant le même chemin que l'aller la différence près que là, ils étaient poursuivis et qu'une nuée de flèche et de lance leur frôlait la tête dans l'espoir de les arrêter._

_Ils couraient à perdre haleine afin de sauver leur vie. Ils étaient maintenant à moins de 500 mètres de la porte. Leur respiration était rapide, ils sentaient la fatigue faire son effet sur leurs membres inférieurs ralentissant leur course, malgré cela ils devaient tenir, tenir car leur salut était à leur porter._

_Lorsque brusquement, on entendit un cri de douleur suivi d'un corps qui tombe. Les explorateurs s'étaient retournés pour découvrir que le colonel Sheppard s'était étalé de tout son long derrière eux. On pouvait voir une flèche planter dans sa cuisse droite. Le sang commençait déjà a formé une petite flaque de couleur rouge qui se mélangeait à la terre _

_-Est-ce que ça va ? Avait demandé Ronon en revenant sur ses pas suivis des autres._

_Le visage de John était pâle. Il avait serré les dents, la douleur était difficile à supporter._

_-Ca à l'air d'aller ? Avait ironisé John faiblement._

_-Tenez bon, colonel Sheppard ! L'avait encouragé Teyla en s'agenouillant à côté de lui pour voir sa blessure. Nous allons vous aider à marcher._

_-Qu'est que vous faite ? S'exclama-t-il. Ne restez pas là. Ils arrivent, ils sont justes derrière moi. Allez-vous-en !! Je vais trop vous ralentir._

_-Non Sheppard ! On vous ramène ! Lui avait dit Rodney._

_-Ne soyez pas idiot, sauvez-vous ! S'était-t-il mis en colère. Traversez la porte et revenez avec une expédition de secours. Allez ne perdez pas de temps. _

_Sur ces dernières paroles il avait tenté de repoussé Teyla afin qu'elle obéisse à ses ordres._

_On pouvait entendre au loin les cris et des menaces venant sous les bois. Les propriétaires de tout ce remue-ménage avançaient rapidement et n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Les flèches et les lances continuaient à tomber autour d'eux. Le terrain devenait vraiment dangereux, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester là._

_Teyla, le scientifique et le runner s'étaient relevés. Ils avaient une dernière fois encourager leur supérieur avant de repartir en courant vers la citée._

_De son côté John avait essayé de se remettre sur le dos malgré le projectile encore dans sa cuisse. Il avait voulu faire face à ses ennemis. Là, allonger sur le ventre, ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure position pour combattre. Mais, ses forces avaient diminué tandis que la douleur avait augmenté. Désormais, il ne sentait plus sa jambe, ça respiration était courte. Même si devant son équipe il avait voulu jouer les forts, là il n'avait pas du tout envie de plaisanter. Il devait essayer de se retourner. _

_Dans une ultime tentative, il avait rassemblé un maximum de force, serrer les dents et avait tenté de pousser sur ses avants bras. Néanmoins cela ne lui servit à rien, il avait réussi qu'à s'épuiser encore plus. Maintenant, il pouvait voir des points noirs flotter devant ses yeux. Ses oreilles s'étaient bouché et les bruits de pas arrivant dans son dos lui parvenaient difficilement jusqu'au cerveau. Il avait essayé de ne pas perdre connaissance mais sans réussite. Seul le souvenir d'une dizaine de sandales et de pieds mâts était resté ancré dans sa conscience après cet épisode._


	3. Chapter 3

_Plus tard, il avait été ramené à la réalité par une atroce douleur. Quelqu'un venait de lui enlever la flèche en tirant sans aucune précaution. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher un cri de douleur de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. _

_Il était allongé dans une pièce sombre. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Il avait réussi après plusieurs tentatives à se mettre à genou. _

_Il faisait trop sombre pour que John puisse voir le visage de celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il avait pu voir deux silhouettes se profiler. Ces deux individus étaient habillés de peau d'animaux autour de leur taille. Leur visage et leur torse dévoilaient des dessins noirs formant des symboles et des arabesques. L'un des indigènes était d'envergure moyenne, il avait une petite couronne faite de deux cordons de cuir et de pièce en métal. L'autre était beaucoup plus grand, il devait être de la même hauteur que Ronon et sa musculature l'avait impressionnée._

_Le plus petit s'était avancé vers lui en lui posant des questions, c'est ce qu'il en avait déduit au son de sa voix et de ses gestes. Mais le militaire n'avait pas pu répondre car il n'avait rien compris de ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne parlait pas le même langage. _

_Comme, il n'avait pas répondu, le geôlier avait fait un geste en direction de son homme de mains. Celui-ci s'était avancé, avait donné un coup de poing au militaire toujours agenouillé sur le sol, lui fendant la lèvre. L'interrogatoire s'était poursuivi ainsi pendant un très long moment. John avait fini par perdre la notion du temps. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était ralentie que les coups avaient plu depuis des heures. Un nouveau coup de poing avait atterri sur sa tempe l'envoyant dans les profondeurs de l'inconscience._

_Pendant quelques secondes après, il avait refait surface lorsqu'il avait senti qu'on le déplaçait. Il avait essayé de se débattre mais il était trop faible et encore dans le brouillard. Il avait été placé sans ménagement dans une cage en bois minuscule juste assez grande pour si tenir assis en tailleur les genoux relevés. Cette dernière avait été placée ensuite en hauteur._

_Plusieurs fois dans la journée et dans la nuit, on était venu le chercher pour lui faire subir une nouvelle série de question et de pluie de coup. Ensuite, à chaque fois on l'avait ramené à sa cage en bois. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment que ses bourreaux n'étaient pas venus le reprendre. Il avait essayé de s'évader mais, la douleur et la fatigue avaient eu raison de lui… Le reste de son aventure avait été flou et ne s'était souvenue que de quelques brides de voix, de course dans une forêt la nuit._

_Beaucoup plus tard, il était revenu à lui à l'infirmerie. Carson se trouvait près de lui et vérifiait ses constantes. Il avait la tête dans le coton, ses souvenirs étaient flous. _

_-Ah colonel ! Bienvenu parmi nous, comment vous sentez-vous ?_

_-Un peu dans le cirage, j'ai l'impression d'être passer sous un bus._

_-Je suis ravi de voir que votre sens de l'humour est toujours présent. Souris son ami._

_-Carson, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment, je suis revenu sur Atlantis ? Demanda le militaire, en se passant une main bandée sur son visage._

_-L'équipe du major Lorne et le reste de votre équipe est venue vous secourir. Ils vous ont retrouvé et ramené ici. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, je vais prévenir Elisabeth et vos amis. Ils se faisaient beaucoup de souci pour vous. _

_Le médecin s'éloigna et pris sa radio :_

_//Elisabeth, John est réveillé//_

_//Merci Carson, j'arrive tout de suite. Je préviendrais Rodney, Ronon et Teyla. Je pense qu'ils seront heureux de cette nouvelle//_

_La leader de la cité soupira de soulagement son second était enfin sorti d'affaire. Elle avait eu très peur en voyant revenir le reste de l'équipe sans leur chef. Elle avait vu défiler dans sa tête des scénarios les plus affreux les un des autres. _

_Elle sentit un poids en moins s'effacer de ses épaules, mais elle se demandait jusqu'à quand cela allait-il durer. Ils repartiront en mission et avec leur chance ils arriveraient encore des pépins. Elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Qu'il disparaît pour de bon ! Si cela devait arriver, elle ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer…_

_Le docteur sans s'en rendre compte était arrivé à l'infirmerie en même temps que Teyla, Ronon et Rodney._

_-Colonel, comment allez-vous ? Demanda l'Athosienne gentiment en s'approchant du lit accompagner des autres._

_-J'ai connu mieux. Mais, dites donc vous en avez mis du temps pour venir me chercher, ironisa John._

_-Si cela avait tenu à moi, je vous aurais laissé là-bas Sheppard. Comme çà j'aurais eu la paix ! Lança le scientifique._

_-Je reconnais bien là votre sens de l'humour Mackay, souri le jeune homme. Je sais que je vous aurais manqué._

_-Mais, je ne fais pas de l'humour, John ! Et, je suis certain que vous ne m'auriez même pas manqué, je suis capable de me tenir compagnie seule. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un militaire qui ne sait pas rester en place plus de cinq minutes et qui n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit…_

_John n'écoutait déjà plus ce que disait le scientifique, son regard s'était posé sur Elisabeth qui se tenait un peu en retrait dans l'infirmerie. Elle avait le regard dans le vague. John pouvait voir à travers ceux-ci plusieurs sentiments s'y refléter. Comme de… l'inquiétude et de la tristesse ? Le militaire avait le cœur qui se serait à la vue de ces sentiments. Il n'aimait pas voir sa supérieure dans cet état. Il préférait quand son magnifique sourire ornait son visage. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien faire du tord à la femme. Il devait lui parler. Tenter de découvrir ce qui se passait. Quand ? Mmm… Ce soir… Sais ça…Il devait y aller ce soir là voir et tenter de lui parler. Il devait la réconforter et peut-être osera-t-il lui avouer les sentiments cachés qu'il avait pour elle._

_Le monologue de Rodney et les pensées de John furent coupés par l'intervention de Carson tenant ses résultats dans ses mains._

_-Bon Colonel vos analyses sont bonnes. Vous pourrez sortir dans une semaine si tout se passe bien._

_-Quoi une semaine ? Mais ça ne va pas ! Il est or de question que je reste coucher à rien faire dans cette prison blanche._

_-Allons Sheppard, vous pourrez faire votre activité préférer : c'est-à-dire glander toute la journée, l'agaça McKay_

_-Je ne glande pas !_

_-Si vous ne faite rien de la journée quand vous n'êtes pas en mission._

_-Non_

_-Si_

_-Non_

_-McKay !_

_-Colonel, docteur McKay, calmez-vous ! Intervint Elisabeth en s'avançant près du blesser. John (dit-elle en le regardant) écoutez Becket. Si vous devez rester ici une semaine, alors vous y resterez, ok ? Je veux que vous soyer en forme._

_-D'accord ! Finit par accepter le jeune homme. « Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de venir vous parler ce soir pour s'avoir ce qui se passe » pensa-t-il, les yeux malicieux._

_-Bien à la bonne heure, vous êtes enfin raisonnable, se réjouit le médecin, bon allez tout le monde dehors le colonel à besoin de se reposer, ordonna-il en voyant le militaire bailler en fermant les yeux. _

_Il faisait nuit, peu de monde se promenait encore dans le couloir. John se dirigeait discrètement vers les quartiers du Dr Weir. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait en peu de male à tenir sur ses jambes à cause de sa blessure à la cuisse. Il était habillé d'un pyjama rouge de l'infirmerie. Malgré ce léger handicap, il était déterminé à lui parler. Comprendre pourquoi elle était inquiète et triste. Arrivé devant l'entrée, il actionna le mécanisme et entra. _

_Elle était accoudé au balcon, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrée. Elle semblait soucieuse, ses yeux étaient dans le vague._

_-Deux sous pour vos penses belle dame. Interrompit John en se plaçant à ses côtés._

_-John ! S'exclama Liz surprise, que faite vous là ? Vous devriez être à l'infirmerie en train de dormir. Vous êtes fou !_

_-Oui, je suis fou. Mais, un fou qui se préoccupe de vous._

_Elisabeth sourit et se senti fondre devant cette remarque._

_-Comment çà ? S'étonna le Dr Weir agréablement surprise._

_-J'ai bien vu à l'infirmerie que vos aviez des soucis. Je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi. Je préfère quand vous avez le sourire et que vous êtes heureuse. Expliqua John avec sincérité. _

_Le leader fut touché par les paroles de son second. Elle décida d'avouer ce qui la préoccupait depuis tout à l'heure._

_-J'ai eu peur pour vous, avoua-t-elle… Peur de ne plus vous revoir…_

_John sentait son cœur battre la chamade. « Elle s'inquiète pour moi…elle a eu peur pour moi…tiendrait-elle à moi par hasard ? »_

_-La fin de sa phrase s'était perdue dans un murmure. La jeune femme avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux._

_John n'écoutant que son cœur, il prit tendrement la femme qui l'aimait en secret dans ses bras, collant son torse contre son dos._

_-Shhhhtt ! Je suis là maintenant ! Tenta-t-il de la rassurer en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur la tempe._

_Un sourire appréciateur apparu sur les lèvres de la dirigeante. La tristesse de son regard avait laissé place à une petite étincelle de chaleur dans qui demandait qu'à grandir._

_La jeune femme se retourna afin de plonger dans le regard brûlant du militaire. Doucement, ses mains glissèrent pour aller s'attacher autour du cou du jeune homme. Alors répondant à son invitation implicite, il se rapprocha et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à se baiser passant du tendre au passionné et resserra son étreinte._

_-Wouahhh ! S'exclama-t-il en se détachant de cette bouche chaude. _

_Un adorable sourire s'étendit sur tout son visage. Il était heureux, elle était heureuse, front contre front. _

_-Je dois vous avouer Elisabeth que je tiens, moi aussi, à vous beaucoup plus que je ne le devrais. _

_-Moi aussi ! Mon cœur bat pour vous. Je tiens à vous et je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si je vous perdais. Vous êtes ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux, John._

_-Moi ! Dit-il abasourdi._

_-Oui Vous ! Vous avez bien entendu ! Je vous aime colonel John Sheppard._

_John était aux anges. Elle l'aimait ! Elle l'aimait ! Au contraire de lui, elle attendait anxieuse la réponse de l'homme silencieux en face de lui. Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche resserrant son étreinte afin de passer tous ses sentiments par ce baiser. _

_Se détachant quelques secondes, il lui murmura :_

_-Je vous aime Docteur Elisabeth Weir._

_La jeune femme avait un énorme sourire. Le bonheur brillait dans leurs yeux pour eux s'était un moment merveilleux. _

_Sans plus attendre, John repris la bouche de sa partenaire avec tendresse, les mains sur ses hanches afin de la rapprocher de lui. Leur baiser devint plus fougueux, leurs mains partir explorer le corps de l'autre. Leur deux corps devint brûlant, leur souffle anarchiques. John pris son amante dans ses bras, la douleur de sa jambe avait laissé place désir, et la ramena dans sa chambre à couchée. Les baisers et caresses échangés avaient été les prémices d'une nuit remplis d'amour et pleine de passion._

_Fin du flash back._


	4. Chapter 4

John sourit à se souvenir si merveilleux. Cette nuit restera graver dans sa mémoire.

Il se leva et parti prendre une douche. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il pris conscience que le bandage qui entourait sa cuisse était rouge de sang. La douleur qui auparavant s'était fait oublier, se faisait à présent bien sentir. Ses cotes étaient, elles aussi sensibles et en se regardant dans le miroir, il vit que son visage était toujours tuméfié.

-Oups ! Beckett va me tuer. Bon je crois que je suis bon pour un savon.

Il pris une douche rapidement en faisant attention à ne pas mouiller sa blessure. De retour dans la chambre, il repris le bas de pyjama avec lequel il est venu et le remis tant bien que mal.

En chemin, il demanda l'aide à deux nouvelles recrues qui passaient par-là pour qu'elles le conduisent à l'infirmerie, la douleur était devenus insupportable et l'empêchait de faire un pas de plus.

Le voyage jusqu'à l'antre de notre médecin en chef dura à peine 5 minutes. Les soldats installèrent leur supérieur sur un des lits et repartirent vaquer à leur occupation après avoir alerter Carson de son nouveau patient. Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes ensuite, son visage reflétait la colère et l'exaspération.

« Colonel, vous êtes le patient le plus inconscient qu'un médecin puisse avoir. A peine ai-je le dos tourné que vous désobéissez. Vous êtes fou !

-Oui, je sais ! On me la déjà dit, répondit le militaire, les dents serrées. La douleur à la jambe lui donnait mal à la tête et le fait d'avoir passé une nuit magnifique sans dormir vraiment avec Elisabeth n'arrangeait pas son état.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait faux bon, murmura-t-il les yeux fermés.

-Bah ! S'exclama le médecin, en commençant à l'examiner, ça ne sera sûrement pas la dernière fois que vous me faites le coup. Seulement, la prochaine fois, je vous attache ! Finit-il, avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Un silence lui répondit. John n'avait pas réagit à sa demi-menace. Celui-ci était devenu très pale.

-Colonel ? Appela son ami en mettant son stéthoscope sur son torse. »

Mais, il compris bien vite que ce dernier s'était endormi sûrement dû au manque de sommeil.

Seul des légers gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres de temps en temps. Carson sourit, il allait profiter de son sommeil pour lui faire subir toute une batterie de test sans entendre ses plaintes. Il remarqua vite la tache de sang qui se formait sur le pantalon de pyjama du colonel.

« En fin, de compte, il va devoir rester ici plus longtemps »pensa le médecin en rigolant déjà de la tête que fera ce dernier lorsqu'il lui énoncera que sa petite expédition nocturne va lui valoir un prolongement de ses vacances à l'infirmerie.

De son côté, la réunion d'Elisabeth avait durée une heure, maintenant elle retournait à ses quartiers pour prendre une bonne douche et demander à John s'il voulait venir manger au mess. Son estomac n'avait encore rien avalé et commençait à crier famine.

Elle découvrit que John n'était pas là. Ses vêtements non plus. Elle pris rapidement une douche puis revint dans sa chambre. C'est là quel vit les tâches brunes sur son lit et par terre. Inquiète, elle souleva la couette pour voir du sang frais dans ses draps.

« Je me demande d'où ce sang peut-il bien venir ? Pensa-t-elle surprise. Ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas blessé ou autres…blesser, blesser… BLESSURE… JOHN !! Sa blessure ! » Ils avaient complètement oublié. Avec les évènements de cette nuit, ils avaient oublié que John était blessé assez durement. Il devait être à l'infirmerie vue les tâches de sang dans la pièce, sa blessure dû se rouvrir. En se souvenant de la nuit agitée, un sourire apparu sur son visage. Elle sortit de ses quartiers après avoir enfiler des vêtements propres. (Bah oui ! Que voulez-vous, elle n'allait pas se promener dans la cité en serviette de bain)

Elisabeth se rendit, donc dans l'antre de Carson. Celui-ci était occupé à remplir des dossiers médicaux, assis sur un lit de patient, les dossiers étaient devant lui sur une table roulante. A côté de lui, John dormait dans un lit, une perfusion dans le bras. La couverture laissait apparaître un bout de jambe entourer de bandage tout propre.

« -Bonjour Carson ! Tout ce passe comme vous voulez, avec le colonel ?

-Bonjour Doc Weir. Tous se passent bien pour l'instant. J'ai retrouvé mon patient.

-Ah ? Parce que vous l'aviez perdu ? S'étonna innocemment la jeune femme, sachant très bien qu'elle soit l'origine de l'expédition nocturne de Sheppard.

-Effectivement, figurez-vous que notre colonel n'a pas respect mes consignes de rester sagement là. Au lieu de cela, il est parti se promener.

Elisabeth s'approcha de son amant afin de mieux voir son joli visage endormi. Carson vint se placer à ses côtés.

-Figurez-vous que notre cher ami à gagner un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie.

-Comment çà ?

-A cause de sa « petite promenade » les points de soutture que je lui avais fait, ont cédé j'ai du les lui refaire. Ce qui fait que maintenant, il va devoir garder le lit au moins un bon moment afin que celle-ci se cicatrise et pour que ses côtes reprennent leur place habituelle.

-Il est si mal en point que ça ?

-A son retour de mission, ça pouvait aller. Mais après sa fugue de cette nuit, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour revenir dans cet état, qui est pire que la vieille, expliqua l'Ecossais en la regardant.

La dirigeante tenta de garder un visage neutre. Elle ne voulait pas que Carson voit son trouble et découvre qu'elle savait comment le colonel avait aggravé ses blessures.

-Vous disiez qu'il devra rester plus longtemps ?

-Oui, au début, on avait convenu : une semaine. Mais, désormais, il devra peut-être rester deux semaines.

-Où là, Je croix qu'il ne va pas être content, plaisanta la leader en pensant à la tête que fera la militaire en apprenant la nouvelle.

-Oh! Mais, il n'a pas le choix, il restera. Qu'il le veuille ou non ! Je suis prêt à lui administrer un sédatif où je l'attacherai. Lui dit-l avec une lueur dans le regard.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un rire devant la tête du médecin en chef face à cette situation qui promettait d'être plutôt comique.

-Oh fait ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dort ?

-Il s'est endormit pendant que je l'examinais.

-Ah d'accord ! Bon je vous laisse, je retourne travailler.

Sur ces paroles, elle repartit sans son bureau sans oubliés de passer à la cafétéria pour prendre un café.

Voilà, je voulais vous prévenir que je pars en vacance pendant ces deux semaines. Je ne posterai donc pas de suite. Mais, j'en profiterai pour continuer comme çà, je pourrai vous en mettre plein à la rentrée. BONNE VACANCE ! JOYEUX NOEL!

P.S: Dite moi ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. Vos commentaire,bon ou mauvais, me permettrons de m'améliorer. Alors n'esitez pas laisser un petit Review. Merci!


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews!! Je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise.**

**Merci à toi Yiayiabby pour m'avoir indiquer mes fautes d'hortographe. Je viens de les corriger.**

* * *

Comme on pouvait s'en douter, le colonel ne fut pas heureux d'apprendre, à son réveille, le prolongement de ses vacances forcé à l'infirmerie. Mais, il accepta son sort. Plus vite il guérira plus vite il pourra retrouver Elisabeth. Et pis, qui cracherait sur des vacances offertes? Les deux semaines passèrent assez vite, agrémentées de visite de ses amis. Le soir, la dirigeante venait le rejoindre pour discuter dans les bras de son amant. Carson ne se doutait de rien, car la jeune femme arrivait tard après son travail, une fois que Carson terminait son service.

Le soir de la sortie de John, lui et Elisabeth fêtèrent dignement son retour dans les quartiers de celle-ci. Le réveille du lendemain promettait d'être dur, mais la nuit inoubliable au vu des sourires comblés de nos deux amoureux.

Le temps passait sur Atlantis, le couple vivait en parfaite harmonie. Se voyant en cachette la nuit dans la chambre de l'un et les quartiers de l'autre. Des baisers, voler par-ci par-là, s'échangeaient dans les recoins sombre, des piques-niques et veillées à la belle étoile qui se finissaient en ébats passionnés aux claires des deux lunes d'Atlantis.

Leur relation était resté secrète voulant ainsi évité des ennuies à la dirigeante. Certaine mauvaise langue pourrai crier au favoritisme. De plus, la secrète apportait une touche de piment dans la vie des deux membres de l'expédition. Cependant, cette tranquillité allait bientôt s'arrêter. Car un évènement inattendu pointait le bout de son nez. En effet, depuis quelques jours Elisabeth ne se sentait pas bien. Elle était constamment fatiguée. Le matin, lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle avait des nausées. Elle commençait à se poser des questions sur ces malaises. Une raison à tout ceux-la commençait à éclore en elle, mais elle ne voulait y croire. Elle avait peur de tous les changements qui pourraient créer cette raison. Elle essayait de se convaincre du contraire.

Un matin, alors qu'elle dormait, dans les bras de son colonel adoré, une nausée plus forte que les autres, l'obligea a quitté sa couche sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait tombé John par terre dans sa précipitation, pour aller dire bonjour à la cuvette des toilettes. John le regard hagard et encore ensommeillé par ce brusque réveille était toujours allongé par terre, une jambe dans le lit et la tête tourné vers la pièce d'où s'échappait des bruit peu appétissant. Inquiet, le militaire, se mit debout rapidement pour rejoindre sa compagne et la ramena, s'assoire sur le lit. Elle tremblait tellement qu'il l'obligea à se rallonger.

-Toujours ces nausées ? demanda le jeune homme.

Elisabeth acquiesça en fermant les yeux.

-Tu devrais aller voir Carson, ces nausées ne sont pas normales. Lui conseilla-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, ça va passer, répondit-elle, j'ai sûrement la gastro.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit çà, réfléchis John. Il y a autre chose.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Ecoute ! Lisy, j'ai bien vu que tu étais fatigué et pour un rien en ce moment. Tu as des nausées comme si tu étais …

Son visage en même temps qu'une petite étincelle de joie apparaissait dans son regard.

-Enceinte. Finit-il dans un murmure en posant doucement la main sur le ventre de la jeune femme allongé.

-Enceinte ? Articula-t-elle en joignant ses propres mains à celle de John.

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'y avais pas penser comme même ?

-J'y est pensé, murmura-t-elle sans oser le regarder en face. Mais j'ai peur...

John passa avec tendresse la main sur la joue d'Elisabeth l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux. Il put y lire la peur, l'inquiétude ?

-De quoi à tu peur ?

-Peur du changement, peur de ce que vont dire les autres, peur de comment tu réagirai, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle sentit un poids quitté ses épaules après ces quelques aveux.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais, sache que je t'aime ! Ce bébé est un merveilleux cadeau. Nous l'avons fait à deux. Et pis, n'est crainte des autres, ils ne diront rien. Ce qui compte c'est que l'on soit heureux.

-Tu me rassures. J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal.

-Je t'aime trop pour çà et pis comme je te l'ai dit cette enfant est une bénédiction.

-Je pense que l'on ne devrait pas s'emballer. Peut-être que ce n'est rien. Je suis peut-être juste malade, le calma-t-elle.

-Moi, je pense que ce n'est pas rien. Je pense que ce sont des nausées matinales. De toute manière, il existe un moyen sur pour le savoir.

-Ha oui ! Et lequel ?

-Bah, je crois que Carson à une machine qui fait des échographie à l'infirmerie.

-Tu veux faire une échographie ? dit-elle surprise. John ? Je ne veux pas que Carson soit au courant pour l'instant.

-Mais, on n'est pas obligé de lui dire, la coupa-t-il une lueur de conspiration dans les yeux ;

-Qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête exactement ? Demandât-elle suspicieuse. Un sourire commençait à apparaître sur son visage.

-Ha Ha ! Tu verras bien. Mais, soit prête ce soir à minuit. Je passerai te prendre, ici, d'accord ?

-Euh, si tu veux.

-Parfait !

-bon je crois que les nausées commencent à passer. Je vais aller prendre la douche. Dit la jeune femme en se relevant.

Un vertige la fit vacillé en arrière.

John la retint pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un vertige. Je crois que je me suis levez trop vite.

-Certainement, mais ça confirme ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

-Bon allez à la douche ! Après, j'irai prendre le petit déjeuner. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Attend ! Je t'accompagne lui dit-il en la suivant. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies un autre malaise toute seul.

-Quel chevalier au grand cœur tu fais !

-Et oui, j'adore servir ma reine.

Il entra à son tour dans la pièce.

-Profiteur ! S'exclama-t-elle en rigolant.


End file.
